Palabras
by LiiBiiThaA Swan
Summary: Aveces una simple palabra puede dañar profundamente, pero al final del día los actos son los que demuestran el verdadero amor. One shot lemmon


Demonios, porque tenía que ser tan imbécil, no la palabra imbécil no alcanzaba para describirme, era un completo y perfecto estúpido, y estaba pagando demasiado caro por serlo.

En qué momento me había atrevido a desquitar todo mi estrés con mi bella, cuando ella lo único que había hecho era intentar distraerme un poco, hacerme sentir mejor, ella era tan dulce y comprensiva siempre, pero esta vez si la había lastimado.

Enterré mi rostro entre las manos, me sentía muy mal y la extrañaba muchísimo, después de que me echo de casa, estuve un mes intentando comunicarme con ella, pero huía de mí, no me abría la puerta, la llamaba al hospital y me decían que no podía contestar, estaba desesperado por verla y no sabía qué hacer.

Recordaba claramente aquel día, todo había salido demasiado mal, el proyecto en el que había estado trabajando durante meses en la agencia de publicidad, se vería pospuesto durante un año, por supuesto que tenía muchos otros proyectos, pero en ninguno había gastado tanto esfuerzo y tiempo, mi humor estaba explosivo completamente, intentaba calmarme pero me invadía el coraje de nuevo.

_Llegue a casa y estaciones mi mercedes en el garaje, escuche música en la sala y ruidos en la cocina, era extraño ya que bella terminaba siempre sus turnos en el hospital hasta las 6 y apenas eran las 4._

_Cuando entre allí estaba ella cocinando, cuando se percato de mi presencia sonrió ampliamente y me saludo con un beso._

_Hola mi amor, creí que llegarías hasta las 6 – comento._

_Si, Salí un poco más temprano – dije un poco serio._

_Acaba de arruinar tu sorpresa – señalo la comida – quería que celebráramos tu proyecto – dijo._

_Me sentí muy mal de nuevo, no quería decirle que todo estaba pospuesto._

_Lamento que hayas cocinado – me deje caer sobre la silla – el proyecto no fue aprobado hasta el año que viene – le conté._

_Oh, mi cielo, lo lamento – dijo apenada – no sabía…_

_No tendrías por que saberlo – la interrumpí._

_Estas bien? – pregunto mientras se agachaba hasta mi altura._

_Si, no, si, estoy bien – dije al fin._

_Tomo mis manos entre las suyas – no estés triste amor, era solo un proyecto, ya verás que pronto recibes otro más importante – sonrió._

_Solo un proyecto – inquirí molesto – no tienes idea de lo mucho que me esforcé por ese proyecto – gruñí._

_Lo sé, pero no puedes ponerte así, a veces en el hospital…_

_Estamos hablando de mi proyecto o de tu trabajo – la ataque._

_Se puso de pie molesta – solo quería decirte que a todos nos salen las cosas un poco mal a veces, y no es razón para que te pongas así – dijo exaltada._

_Claro, si no es el hospital o tus pacientes, nada más es importante, por lo menos para ti – respondí._

_Estas diciendo estupideces Edward, será mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí – dijo molesta._

_Por qué?, cuando realmente estamos hablando, di todo lo que quieras decir por qué no he terminado aun – sentí que perdía el control._

_Está bien – grito – se que tu proyecto era importante, pero no es el fin del mundo, tienes muchos más, tanto que a veces ni llegas a cenar o a dormir, para mí también es importante porque gracias a esos proyectos casi no nos vemos – me puse de pie airado._

_Ahora resulta que es mi trabajo el que nos mantiene alejados, no serán tus interminables turnos en el hospital, que siempre salgas corriendo cuando te llamen – le grite._

_Ya estoy harta de esto, no quiero seguir discutiendo – se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina._

_Yo también estoy harto de esto, estoy arto de ti y de tu trabajo – cuando dije eso me arrepentí inmediatamente, que había hecho, yo la amaba y solo estaba enojado, no lo sentía realmente._

_Bella se detuvo de espaldas a mi – si ya te has hartado de mi… vete ahora mismo – dijo con la voz fría._

_No. Yo… bella…_

_Vete… - grito y se giro, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas – quiero que te vayas ahora mismo y no regreses nunca._

_Mira…. Yo no quise, no quise decir_

_No tienes porque excusarte, lo has dejado muy claro y no me interesa seguir hablando contigo – negué._

_Bella, no seas infantil, hablemos de esto – dije más calmado._

_Algo en su mirada se volvió frio y escrutarte – soy una maniática del trabajo, no me importas, soy infantil… qué demonios haces conmigo – dijo exasperada._

_Bella… no sigas por favor, no digas cosas que realmente no sientes – intente calmarlas._

_Si que las siento – respondió – que esperas… - señalo la puerta._

_No pienso irme – dije serio._

_Camino hacia mí y comenzó a empujarme – vete… vete ahora mismo la tome fuertemente por los brazos y la pegue a mi pecho, sin pensarlo más me apodere de sus labios, quería componer las cosas de cualquier forma y sabia que ella nunca se negaba a mi cercanía._

_Pero no fue así, me empujo con tantas fuerzas que casi me caigo, la mire sorprendido, ella nunca me había rechazado._

_Cuando regrese no te quiero ver aquí – dijo con la voz helada y subió a nuestra habitación._

Pensé que lo mejor sería darle un poco de tiempo para calmarse y por eso me fui, tenía un departamento cerca así que me quede allí aquella noche, pero no pude dormir nada, no podía hacerlo sabiendo que por mi culpa, mi bella estaba muy enojada conmigo.

Y después vinieron sus evasivas, hable con su mejor amiga, con sus compañeros del trabajo, pero todo mundo la estaba ayudando a esconderse de mí, las veces que la había buscado e casa después de muchas horas me daba por vencido ya que no aparecía nunca y no lo soportaba, la necesitaba mucho, extrañaba el perfume de su cabello y la suavidad de su piel, no soportaba el recuerdo de sus hermoso ojos chocolates llenos de ira y rencor.

La había lastimado y lo sabía, tenía que encontrar alguna forma de decirle que todo lo que había dicho no tenía importancia, que me sentía muy frustrado por el proyecto, que ahora parecía una estupidez comparado con su ausencia.

Imbécil, imbécil – grite frustrado.

El sonido del teléfono me saco de mi ensoñación, conteste esperanzado, cada día esperaba su llamada.

Hola – conteste.

Hola hermano como estas – dijo una voz masculina del otro lado.

Ah, eres tu – respondí desanimado.

Lamento haberte decepcionado – contesto emmett – seguramente esperabas que fuera bella – continuo.

Si, esperaba que fuera ella – suspire.

Vamos viejo, no puedes seguir así – comento – creo que este pleito es muy tonto.

Yo también, nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos – comente – la extraño – admití.

Lo imagino, por eso tengo algo para ti – dijo.

A que te refieres – pregunte inmediatamente.

Bueno… se dé muy buenas fuentes que bella no fue hoy al trabajo y… sé donde esta – mu puse de pie.

Emmett, como lo sabes, dime donde esta bella – suplique.

Tranquilo, mira ella le hablo a Alice hace un rato, le dijo que no se sentía muy bien o algo así, Alice la invito al cine pero ella se negó, y le dijo que iría a caminar a un lugar que le gustaba mucho… un lugar llamado " parque azul" – casi deje de respirar, parque azul, era el lugar donde nos habíamos conocido hacia más de 3 años, mi corazón palpito como loco, ella quería ir a nuestro lugar.

Edward estas ahí? – pregunto emmett.

Si, muchas gracias hermano, iré a verla – dije emocionado.

Piensa bien las cosas, trátala con paciencia, y no dejes que se vaya, llévala a casa a rastras si es necesario – dijo divertido.

No te preocupes, no la dejare ir – dije seguro – gracias hermano – dije de corazón.

De nada, sabes que los quiero, adiós- se despidió.

Adiós – colgué.

Me sentía repentinamente esperanzado, algún significado debía tener que bella fuese a nuestro lugar especial, tal vez ella me extrañaba tanto como yo a ella, tal vez quisiera verme y decirme que ya no estaba molesta, la tomaría feliz entre mis brazos y la besaría intensamente, mis labios picaban por sentir los suyos, extrañaba su cuerpo cálido en las noches frías, desperra y al abrir los ojos verla.

Tome las llaves de mi auto y baje por el elevador, quería verla pronto, cuando llegue abajo casi me congelo, estaba todo completamente cubierto de nieve, no había salido de mi apartamento desde la noche anterior, jamás pensé que la tormenta fuese tan intensa, las calles estaban resbaladizas y congeladas, no podría sacar mi auto, caminaría las 2 cuadras, no importaba, tenía que ver a mi bella.

Camine por las calles prácticamente vacías, seguramente todo mundo estaba en su casa, viendo televisión y tomando chocolate caliente, como antes lo hacíamos mi bella y yo, los dos años que llevaba nuestro matrimonio habíamos sido tan felices, a veces ambos estábamos ocupados, pero el tiempo que pasábamos juntos era realmente perfecto.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar cuando vi el letrero de la entrada " parque azul", entre intentando no resbalar por la nieve, era un hermoso parque, tenia miles de árboles y un pasto muy verde, en medio había un hermoso lago con un agua muy clara, recordaba perfectamente como me paralice cuando la vi por vez primera, bajo los rayos de sol su cabello castaño brillaba intensamente y su piel pálida casi se trasparentaba, dándole un efecto increíble, llevaba un vestido amarillo y sandalias, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, no pude evitar acercarme hasta su lugar, ella estaba tendida en el césped leyendo "orgullo y prejuicio" era mi novela favorita, al principio me ignoro completamente, pero ella era demasiado perfecta como para darme por vencida tan pronto, así que jugué todas mis cartas, al final hablando de literatura pareció más interesada, la invite a una librería y a tomar un café allí, aunque pensé que no lo haría acepto, después de eso no nos separamos nunca, aunque era su último año de medicina y yo estaba estudiando una maestría, buscábamos cualquier momento para estar juntos y amarnos intensamente.

Alce la vista mientras me acercaba al lago, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al verla allí, parecía un ángel en medio de la nieve, la palidez de su piel se confundía con el blanco de la nieve y su cabello estaba cubierto por un gorro, se veía hermosa y tierna con ese suéter azul, mi color favorito en ella, sentí una ganas terribles de ir y abrasarla, no dejar que se alejara nunca de mi, gritarle que este mes lejos de ella había sido un infierno, que me perdonara.

Pero simplemente me quede ahí, observándola fijamente, no quería molestarla, se veía tan pacifica y hermosa, seguí cada uno de sus movimientos muestras se ponía de pie, se acerco demasiado a la orilla del lago que estaba completamente congelado, no entendí porque lo hacía pero puso un pie encima del lago y comenzó a caminar encima de este, no se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que era?.

Camine rápidamente acercándome un poco – bella – grite asustado.

Ella giro y me miro fijamente, estábamos como a diez metros de distancia, pero podía sentirla junto a mí.

Edward… - susurro – que haces aquí.

Yo.. He venido a verte, pero por favor vuelve a la orilla, es peligroso que estés ahí – le dije.

Quien te dijo que estaba aquí – pregunto.

No importa, vuelve a la orilla bella – dije angustiado.

Agacho la mirada, pero comenzó a caminar, deje de respirar cuando el hielo bajo sus pies crujió.

No te muevas – dije desesperado.

Ella me miro fijamente y sus ojos reflejaban miedo, quería ir hasta ella y sacarla de allí, pero mi peso terminaría rompiendo el hielo.

Tranquila mi cielo – intente tranquilizarla – camina despacio, muy despacio – le dije.

Ayúdame – susurro.

Lo hare, pero no puedo ir hasta ti, el hielo se rompería – dije desesperado.

Ella dio un par de pasos más y cuando estuvo a un metro de la orilla, el hielo se quebró llevándose a bella al fondo del lago.

Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….! – grite desesperado mientras corría hacia ella.

Nada importo en ese momento, sentía que el corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho, me tropecé varias veces, pero me levante loco de desesperación, muerto de miedo.

Cuando llegue hasta el orificio me quite la chamarra y salte al fondo.

Sentí como si en mi piel se clavaran miles de cuchillas, el agua estaba completamente helada, hice un enorme esfuerzo para intentar ver dentro de la penumbra, mis pulmones clamaban por oxigeno pero los reprimí, las razón de mi existencia estaba sufriendo y no podía permitirlo,

Cuando la visualice, luchando contra las profundidades, nade hasta ella como pude y la tome de la mano, llevándola hasta la orilla a pesar de sentir cada miembro de mi cuerpo entumido.

La ayude a salir a la superficie y después con mucho trabajo lo hice yo, sentí un frio terrible, pero me hele aun mas cuando vi a mi bella, su cuerpo se convulsionaba en violentos espasmos y temblaba.

Desesperado, le quite el suéter empapado y la envolví en mi chamarra, tomándola entre mis brazos, corrí lo mas que pude intentando tranquilizarla, pero sus temblores no cedían, el hospital estaba al menos a 15 minutos y bella necesitaba estar en un lugar cálido, corrí por las calles desiertas hasta mi departamento, rogándole a Dios que no permitiera que nada malo le pasara a mi esposa, que me permitiera llegar y ponerla a salvo.

Cuando llegue, subí por el ascensor y agradecí la calefacción que había en el edificio, abrí mi puerta desesperado y corrí hasta el cuarto, bella estaba más pálida que de costumbre y le castañeaban los dientes, además sus temblores no cedían.

Le quite la ropa mojada dejándola solo en ropa interior, envolví su cuerpo en la gruesa manta, me quite la ropa yo también y la abrace encima de la manta, su respiración era agitada y temblaba.

Tranquila cielo, tranquila – acaricie su mejilla.

Ed…ed…wa…aard..dd – dijo entre temblores.

Estoy aquí mi amor, tranquila – la apreté mas contra mi cuerpo, estaba muy asustado.

Hi…iiippoter…rrmia, ca…ca…loo..rrr. corrr..pooorall.. – murmuro.

En ese momento recordé algo que ella me había dicho sobre las personas que sufrían hipotermia, necesitaban calor corporal, para reactivar su circulación.

Abrí la manta y abrace a bella contra mi pecho, su piel estaba helada al contacto con la mía, nos envolví a ambos con la manta y comenzó a frotar su piel, esperaba que la fricción le provocara un poco de calor.

Bella enredo sus piernas entre las mías y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, dios la sentía tan frágil entre mis brazos, como si cualquier cosa pudiera lastimarla, esa simple idea me estrujo el corazón, recordaba verla caer al agua helada y me aterraba nuevamente, la simple idea de perderla me destrozaba completamente.

Bese su frente con adoración, los temblores de su cuerpo habían disminuido un poco y su piel no estaba tan gélida.

Mi amor, es todo mi culpa – la abrace fuertemente – si no hubiese sido un estúpido, estarías bien – cerré los ojos amargamente.

Ed…ed…war…dd. – murmuro entre temblores.

Shu, tranquila mi amor – levanto el rostro y tenía los ojos cerrados y le castañeaban los dientes, sus labios rellenos y rojos estaban azules.

Acerque mis labios a los suyos temblorosos y los bese lentamente, con el corazón latiéndome estrepitosamente, intentando proporcionarle todo el calor que pudiera.

Mis manos recorrieron lentamente su cuerpo, su piel aun estaba fría, tan diferente a la tibieza que siempre poseía, la adoraba, y lo único que deseaba era verla bien, me sentía tan culpable e inútil.

Acerque mis labios a su oído – mi amor, piensa en cosas cálidas – susurre lentamente, esperaba sirviera de algo.

Ca…caloo..oorr – murmuro.

Sí, mi cielo, sol, calor, una hermosa playa – una imagen muy clara de bella y yo en una playa cálida, eran momentos tan felices – recuerdas nuestra luna de miel amor? – pregunte.

Sentí un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

Recuerdas la playa?, estaba todo muy cálido, recuerdo la arena, el agua azul, las palmeras… recuerdo que llevabas puesto ese hermoso bikini azul marino, no puedo recordar algo más caliente que eso – susurre.

Un extraño estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, pero tuve la impresión que no era a causa del frio.

Solo quiero que estés bien mi cielo, me siento tan mal por todo esto, no sabes cuánto – acaricie sus mejillas.

Su respiración era cada vez más tranquila y los temblores habían cedido, me quede ahí abrasándola no se cuento tiempo, llego el momento en que pude respirar profundamente, su piel estaba cálida y estaba profundamente dormida.

Gracias Dios – dije más tranquilo.

Suspire el aroma de su cabello y era dulce y maravilloso, cerré los ojos levemente, los sentía pesados y adoloridos, no supe en qué momento me quede dormido.

Desperté lentamente al sentir un extraño cosquilleo en los labios, abrí lentamente los ojos y me maraville al ver a mi bella mirándome fijamente, abrasada a mi cuerpo.

Bella… - susurre.

Como estas? – pregunto mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Bien, y tú? Te sientes bien, te duele algo? – pregunte preocupado.

Estoy bien gracias a ti – susurro – fui muy estupi….

La atraje a mi pecho y la bese intensamente, probando sus labios lleno de necesidad, enrede mi lengua con la suya mientras sentía sus manos acariciar levemente mi nuca, podía sentir cada curva de su cuerpo rosar con mi piel y sentí mi cuerpo temblar ante el contacto.

Me separe levemente de ella, su respiración era agitada y su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente.

Mi amor, creí que iba a perderte – susurre mientras pegaba mi frente a la suya.

Perdón, no debí ser tan estúpida, no sé en que estaba pensando al pararme en ese lago – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, sus ojos eran cristalinos – nunca me voy a perdonar el riesgo en el que nos puse, aunque no me importaría morir por mi imprudencia, las sola idea de que tu salgas lastimado me aterra – me beso fieramente.

Tranquila, nunca vuelvas a repetir eso, entiende que mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti – dije con lagrimas en los ojos – todo esto fue mi culpa…

No, no te culpes, fui yo quien…

Fuiste tú… la mujer perfecta y adorable a la que amo, la que me ha amado a pesar de todos mis tropiezos y errores, eres la mujer a la que hice mi esposa y que ocupa cada centímetro de mi pecho y… - agache la mirada avergonzado – eres la mujer con la que me comporte como el más grande de los estúpidos – concluí.

Su mirada era tierna – Edward… lamento todo el lio que arme, pero tus palabras me hirieron profundamente, la simple idea de saber que ya no me quieres me desgarra completamente y así lo pensé aquel día, fue horrible – negué.

Jamás vuelvas a pensar eso, te amare toda mi vida y si muero y vuelvo a nacer, seguramente también nos encontraremos y volveré a amarte – jure.

Edward… ahora no podría dudarlo nunca, una pequeña parte de mi deseaba que no saltaras al lago a sacarme, eso significaría que no me amabas, que tus palabras eran ciertas, pero la otra parte moría con el simple hecho de imaginarlo – dijo entre lagrimas.

No lo dude ni un segundo, no podría resignarme a perderte – la apreté contra mi cuerpo.

Gracias, por traerme aquí – sonrió tristemente – y cuidarme.

Quería llevarte al hospital, pero está un poco lejos y con la tormenta no podría ir el auto, tenía que mantenerte caliente y hacerlo rápido – dije recordando los duros momentos en que creí perderla.

Lo hiciste muy bien mi amor, seguramente no habría llegado al hospital – lo mire aterrado.

Ni lo digas, me alegra haber actuado bien por una vez en mi vida – susurre.

Mi amor, tu eres un hombre maravilloso, todos cometemos errores, pero eso jamás te despojara de tus grandes virtudes, además… lamente haberle restado importancia a tu proyecto, yo sé cómo te esforzaste por el yo…

No vuelvas a mencionar ese estúpido proyecto, con ayuda de él y un tanto de mi estupidez te aleje de mí, no sabes el infierno que fue tenerte lejos, llamarte y buscarte en balde – agacho levemente la mirada y la levante por la barbilla.

Lamento haber ignorado tus cartas, no haber respondido a tus 200 llamadas ni contestar a tus mails, fui inmadura y tonta, y si ahora tengo que luchar yo por ti, no descansare hasta que te lleve a casa – dijo con firmeza.

Me reí levemente y la abrase enterrando mi nariz en su cabello – no creo que oponga mucha resistencia – conteste.

Su esbelto cuerpo se pego al mío y desee tocar cada centímetro de su piel desnuda – como extrañe esto, sentir tu cuerpo desnudo junto al mío en nuestra cama, abrasarte y besarte mientras despertamos, simplemente estar contigo – susurre en su oído.

Ahora no estoy completamente desnuda - dijo juguetonamente.

Eso se puede solucionar – respondí.

La mire fijamente a los ojos mientras desabrochaba lentamente su sostén, cuando este cedió bajo mis dedos, me maraville mirando fijamente sus pechos desnudos, era tan hermosa y perfecta que me costaba trabajo respirar, los acaricie lentamente con mis manos y sentí como bella se derretía entre mis brazos pegados mas a mí con los ojos cerrados.

Edward… - murmuro.

Me incorpore hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama y la senté sobre mis piernas, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo me calentaba a cada segundo con cada roce, probé sus pechos con mis labios y sentí como arqueaba levemente su espalda y enterraba los dedos en mi cabello jalándolo levemente.

Mis manos bajaron lentamente acariciando la piel de su espalda hasta su cadera, podía sentir mi erección crecer notablemente y suplicar por ser liberada.

Eres tan hermosa mi cielo y eres mía – susurre mientras atraía sus labios a los míos.

Nuestros labios se fundieron en uno solo y nuestras lenguas se rosaron levemente, bella comenzó a moverse suavemente sobre mí y la fricción de nuestras caderas me hizo soltar un gemido audible.

Te extrañe mucho – susurro sobre mis labios, sus manos bajaron por mi pecho y más abajo perfilando mi abdomen, el deseo de sus ojos me consumía lentamente el alma.

Yo también te extrañe – respondí.

Tome la orilla de su ropa interior y la baje lentamente, rosando su piel y mirando sus hermosos ojos, durante todo este mes pasado, había llegado a pensar lo peor, incluso que mi bella no me amaba mas, pero ahora eso no tenía cabida, estaba aquí junto a mí, entregándose una vez más.

Mire su cuerpo de arriba abajo, su respiración agitada subía rítmicamente, acaricie sus hombros, sus pechos, baje por su plano abdomen y me acerque peligrosamente a su intimidad, sin poder evitarlo la acaricie y ella enterró las uñas en mi espalda mientras gemía audiblemente, continúe con mis caricias, quería hacerla disfrutar al máximo del momento, sentirla perderse bajo mis manos.

Edward… Edward… - jadeo.

Atrapo mis labios entre los suyos mientras la sentía temblar agitadamente, acelere mis caricias y bella arqueo la espalda desesperada, la sentí llegar al orgasmo.

Era maravilloso verla estremecerse y agitarse, era la imagen mas excitante que existía, la miraba endiosado, estaba loco por ella y mi cuerpo pedía a gritos hacerla mía.

Bajo dejando besos por mu cuello y me estremecí, ella sabia que era la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo, tomo la orilla de mi bóxer y la ayude a bajarlo rápidamente, se pego a mi cuerpo y rosamos nuestras caderas, un espasmo de placer me obligo a detenerme y acomodarla colocando mi miembro entre sus piernas.

La mire fijamente y acaricie su rostro con delicadeza, una hermosa sonrisa inundo sus labios y entre lentamente en ella, me abraso fuertemente y yo enrede mis brazos en su cintura, el calor de su cuerpo me atrapo intensamente y cerré los ojos conteniendo el placer tan maravilloso que estaba sintiendo, ella jadeo y comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras yo la ayudaba, busque sus labios y nos envolvimos en un beso casi frenético, lleno de necesidad.

Nuestros empujes eran precisos y placenteros, los gemidos inundaban la habitación y le daban un aire lleno de sensualidad a la habitación.

Bella… dios… bella – gruñí.

Edward… así mi amor – se movió más rápido.

Te amo, te amo tanto – jadee.

Te amo – respondió.

Tome su cadera y la ayude a moverse más rápido, sentía el extraño cosquíllenlo invadir mi miembro y el calor incendiarme intensamente.

Oh, cielos ohh… sentí como bella temblaba entre mis brazos y su centro me atrapaba casi dolorosamente.

Sentí el máximo punto del placer y me deje llevar junto a ella, haciéndola mía y entregándome yo también, concretando nuestra maravillosa unión, amándonos completamente.

La abrace contra mi pecho mientras caía de espalda sobre las almohadas, nuestras respiraciones eran frenéticas.

Nos quedamos ahí abrasados hasta que logramos calmarnos, acaricie su cabello lentamente, y ella levanto el rostro poniendo ambas manos bajo su barbilla sosteniéndose de mi pecho.

Siempre te ves preciosa después de hacer el amor – comente.

Mentiroso – sonrió.

Oye, ni siquiera tu puedes negar lo hermosa que te ves – enarque una ceja.

De acuerdo, entonces déjame decirte lo guapo que estas – dijo sensualmente.

Mmm, bueno no lo voy a negar – me burle.

Agolara – contesto.

Sí, soy guapo, por eso tengo la mujer más hermosa del mundo – respondí.

Eres un tierno – se acerco lentamente y beso mis labios.

De pronto se quedo pensativa y me miro fijamente.

Que sucede mi amor – pregunte preocupado.

Edward… no he estado tomando la pastilla – me quede paralizado.

Ella no se estaba cuidando, y yo tampoco lo había hecho, eso quería decir que…

Puedes estar embarazada? – conteste con una sonrisa en los labios.

Es muy probable – dijo aun estática.

Me sentí inmensamente feliz, la simple idea de tener un bebe con mi bella, me encantaba.

Puedes imaginarlo mi cielo?, un bebe – dijo emocionado.

Yo… pensé que aun no querías hijos – dijo confundida.

Qué?, claro que quiero hijos, tuyos y míos, pero que sean igualitos de hermosos que tu – respondí.

Sonrió ampliamente – sería maravilloso – asentí.

Cuando podemos hacer la prueba – pregunte.

La próxima semana – respondió.

Entonces esperaremos ansiosos, estés embarazada o no, sabes que te amo y estaré a tu lado en todo momento – prometí.

Lo sé, yo también te amo – respondió.

La abrace contra mi pecho emocionado y lleno de amor, imaginando un futuro, formando una familia con mi bella.


End file.
